What A Girl Wants
by CelesteOrigine1158
Summary: They say you can change fate, but if fate changes everything you used to know, you don't really have a choice but to go along with it. Like when your childhood friends become bitter rivals, and your new friend is too. What's a girl to do? Nar/Sas/Sak/Gaar


* * *

"Sasuke, Sasuke!" Sasuke opened his eyes, blinking hard. Juugo, who was seated next to him looked worried.

"What?"

"You looked like you werer having a painful dream." Juugo said in a concerned tone.

Suigetsu snorted and pulled up to a curb. He turned to Sasuke "That's called a nightmare, gaywad. You wanna skip today?"

Sasuke shook his head and wiped the sweat from his eyes. "Go."

Suigest shrugged and pulled away from the curb. Sasuke closed his eyes again. It had been six years and her face was as vivid as ever...as well as the shock of pink that surrounded it.

* * *

"Good morning, Aunt Tsuki." Sakura nodded at her while she drank milk from the carton.

"Excited?" Aunt Tsuki's bracelets and different bangles jingled as she wrenched the carton away from the pinkette. "Next time, try to use a cup."

Sakura shrugged. "But you hate milk, so there's no point." She began buttering her whole wheat toast.

"Well I'm trying to go healthy, if you hadn't noticed." Tsuki closed her eyes, motioning her hands around a crystal orb. "Now be quiet, I'm trying to work."

Tsuki worked as a part time fortune teller at a shrine. But it was her looks that drew more people to the shrine rather than her skills. Her poreless, heart shaped face, sun-blonde hair and tiny figure were great assets in helping her earn her living. Sakura tiptoed across the living room, planning to leave quietly when Tsuki yelled "WAIT!"

Her eyebrows were furrowed in concentration. "Today, you will meet three men who will change your life."

"Thanks, Aunt Tsuki but I'm perfectly fine with one guy. I mean really, three guys would be nice but it'd get really ugly if they found out that I was-"

"NO!"

Sakura jumped. "No? No what? No, I'm not gonna meet three men or no, i'm not fine with only one guy, or no, they're not going to find out that I'm cheating on each of them?"

"No, each of these three will impact your life directly. Be careful, one of them is highly dangerous."

"Uh, thanks." Sakura hurriedly put on her shoes. Before she left, however, she looked over her shoulder. "A 'good luck' would've been okay too."

* * *

Gaara had just put his stick in drive when someone came barging behind him. He swerved his bike just in time to dodge a pink flash, who yelled "Sorry!" back at him. Typically, Kankurou and Temari showed up seconds later. They looked questioningly at him.

Gaara stood still, looking into the distance where the pink flash had gone. Suddenly, it seemed his day had just gotten brighter.

* * *

Naruto was in a bad mood. Not only did he get only a few hours of sleep, but he was too late to even eat breakfast: a nice, hot bowl of ramen. It wasn't fair, Kiba had called him at 2 in the morning to inform him of the Icha Icha Paradise marathon that was playing. Of course, as a man, he couldn't miss _that._ Even Neji wouldn't miss it, with that girly hair of his. The traitor, probably couldn't care less of what was playing. Damn traitor...

Naruto bit loudly into the apple Ino had gotten for him. Disgusting as it was compared to ramen, if someone entered into his territory, he would need the energy to fight them. But where the hell was the mutt? If Kiba had gotten a few more z's while Naruto was out here eating an apple, he was gonna beat the crap out of him, if Tenten didn't do it first. Naruto turned to take another bite of the apple when someone shoved him from behind. He dropped the apple and whirled around to grab the piece of shit's shirt. But who he saw shocked him into immobility. Before he could even think, though, a sharp blow to his face brought him back.

"Where the hell do you think you're touching?" The voice he hadn't heard in six years was suddenly ringing in his ears.

Naruto blinked. "S-Sa-"

The previously furious face of the girl smoothed into a smiling one. The face Naruto found too painful to remember was now right in from of him. Thoughts whirled around his head confusingly.

Sakura gave a mock salute. "At your service, Lieutenant Idiot."

"I-Why are you here?" He managed to ask.

"I thought the Academy would help me straighten out my life, sir!" Sakura grinned. "Do I pass the test?"

Before Naruto could respond, Sakura spotted the apple on the grass. "Hey, Snow White. When did you start eating apples?"

"_I _bought it for him." Ino said coldly. Sakura looked at her, then punched Naruto on the arm.

"Looks like you've been busy, Romeo! You've even found a girlfriend!"

The punch brought Naruto's smile back. "Nah, I was too late to eat ramen so I stole Ino's apple."

Sakura chortled. "Of course, even I know you wouldn't change enought to get rid of ramen."

"Him? Get rid of ramen? Impossible." Tenten called from behind. She and Neji were walking ahead of a rather beaten Kiba.

"Sakura, this is Tenten, Neji and Kiba. Guys, this is Sakura." Naruto suddenly felt self-conscious. How would she react to his friends?

Sakura smiled at them. "Nice to meet people who are actually sane after meeting Naruto"

Kiba laughed the loudest, until Naruto's glare cut him off. Ino sniffed, looking away from Sakura. The morning bell rang, signaling their return to school. Sakura turned to Naruto.

"So where's Sasuke? Sleeping in some tree again?"

The whole group stopped, Kiba looking at her incredulously. "By Sasuke, you don't mean-"

Naruto cut him off. "It's been a long six years, Sakura. Things have changed since we were eleven." And he continued to walk up to the school by himself.

* * *

** A/N**: **I know, I know. Gaara's part in the first chapter was reaaaaaaally small but you know, he's a man of few words. Besides, his role will eventually, probably, hopefully get bigger as I continue the story. **

**So okay, you guys might be confused about a couple of things. So here's the background:**

**1)Sakura, who used to live in Konoha, moved away and came back after 6 years.**

**2)Sakura, Sasuke and Naruto used to be really good friends until Sakura moved away.**

**3)Naruto's 'gang' includes: Kiba, Neji, Tenten, Ino and Lee. **

**4)Sasuke's 'gang' includes: Kabuto, Karin, Juugo, Suigetsu and Tayuya (I needed another girl).**

**5)Gaara's 'gang' includes: Temari, Kankurou and Matsuri (Because c'mon, Gaara counts as like three people).**

**6)The neutrals are: Shikamaru, Hinata (who kinda leans towards Naruto's group), Chouji and there will inevitably be more.**

**Hope I cleared up some of the questions you guys had!**


End file.
